Defined Tragedy
by lady-camellia
Summary: The two just had to be destined for tragedy. Why not define it? The lost Spain and the innocent Romano.
1. Greed & Naivety (Prologue)

The two were vastly different.

**greed/ɡrēd/**

noun

intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food.

And

**na·ive/nīˈēv/**

adjective

(of a person or action) showing a lack of experience, wisdom, or judgment.

Spain was greed. He was fearsome and evil in its purest form. He was a pirate. He was not empathetic or forgiving. He killed, he pillaged.

He would steal lives from hands that hardly grasped it. He would slaughter family's.

In his reasoning they were 'simple' humans.

Romano, the young nation, was naive. He was young.

He knew the world could be cold. His grandfather had showed him that by selecting his brother over him.

But he did not have the wisdom to see that the world could be more. He saw the world in a one-sided view. A world where he meant nothing and his brother meant the world.

Somehow these two would cross paths. You would think a tragedy would become of it. A murderous pirate and a young innocent child.

Maybe it will. Maybe the pirate will grow angry and stain his hands with more blood.

Maybe it will be fiction. In a way where a simple child thaws the heart of the scary pirate. And the pirate is perfectly fixed and will never wrong again. And it will all be perfect.

But that isn't very likely at all.


	2. Tragedy

**trag·e·dy/ˈtrajədē/**

noun

an event causing great suffering, destruction, and distress, such as a serious accident, crime, or natural catastrophe.

Romano was a tragedy.

He was abandoned by the only people he could call family. His nation was the weaker side, so no one wanted him. People who wanted his land didn't care for him.

That was how it worked.

He wandered around Europe being thrown from nation to nation.

He lived with Austria and Hungary for a short time. He also lived with his brother.

He did not hate his brother. Sometimes he wished he did.

But Austria decided he was too disobedient, careless, and worthless. Or at least that is how Romano felt.

He was to go and live with yet another nation. He felt a pang of fear when Austria told Hungary who it was. Her face turned pale and she immediately took him to the side.

"Please, please, any one else!" He heard her cry. "You can't do this to him."

Austria tsked. "It has been decided."

The next day Romano was shipped away to Spain. Austria had once been married to him. Something about uniting land. Romano didn't really understand.

Romano was being sent alone. He looked out the window at the changing scenery. He heard it would be warm where he was going.

He was still scared. What if the older nation hurt him. He couldn't take anymore.

When he reached the house he got out of the carriage, which immediately fled. He was alone. He always was. Even when he wasn't he felt alone.

The house was very large. He knew with no doubt he would get lost in it.

It was an intimidating shade of dark gray.

The house looked sad. As if it wanted to be filled with a happy family. Instead it was full of a nation whose name brought fear.

The house was empty, Romano quickly discovered. It was quiet.

The house had dreary painting on the walls. Expensive looking vases and statues were scattered among the house.

It was the nicest and saddest house he had ever been too.

Romano's vision rushed through his eyes and his adrenaline went up as he tripped. A loud crash was heard. He knocked over a bookshelf. He got up and walked backwards into a vase.

Romano was painfully clumsy.

He heard the door open and if felt as though his soul had left his body. There was no time to hide the mess. Footsteps were heard.

The door opened.

Lovino stood in the middle of the mess.

He looked up at he man who lived in the melancholy house.

He was tall. His eyes dark green. He was tan, and had long brown hair. He wore a dark red pirates coat. Romano imagined it was white when he got it.

Romano trembled and held back tears. The man looked down at him. The man sighed.

"I'm too tired to yell. Clean it up." The he turned and left.

Romano didn't know what to do. The man was scary. But his voice sounded... broken.

Romano may be a young nation, but he was also several decades old. And he knew something was very off with this man.

And he was stuck trying to figure it out. But for now he would continue to fear the man. After all he had to be a monster, right?


	3. Evil

**e·vil/ˈēvəl/**

adjective

profoundly immoral and malevolent.

noun

profound immorality, wickedness, and depravity, especially when regarded as a supernatural force.

Spain was evil. He had to be.

He killed people. He killed people for no good reason. To take their land. To take their belongings. Because they believed in the wrong religion.

He would kill parents in front of their kids. And feel nothing.

He wasn't human. He wasn't human at all. He was much too disconnected.

He was glad he wasn't a vile human.

Perhaps being a human would make him more vile. Because then he would be killing his own kind. He would understand the human experience.

He felt empty. All he had to his life was pleasing humans, much to his disdain. Taking over land only benefited humans who wished to inhabit it. Many of the stolen belongings would end up in the hands of humans. Human decided which religion they believed was wrong or right.

Spain didn't like religion. Because he knew if there was a God, he would hate him.

He would be better off with the Devil. He could do his dirty work.

Maybe he was already working for the Devil, in the form of humans.


	4. Awkward

**awk·ward/ˈôkwərd/**

adjective

causing difficulty; hard to do or deal with.

The two lived in a dead silence for weeks.

Spain would wake up early, leave, and later come back.

Romano would wake up in the late afternoon, eat, and try to find something to do. He would spend hours wandering around the large manor. Or at least that's what it felt like.

He didn't have a relationship with the odd man. Only brief glances when they passed.

One day the man had someone over. A man with long, blonde hair, who was strangely familiar. He looked at Romano with pity.

Romano hated when people pitied him.

Spain didn't know what to do about the child. He was young and vulnerable.

He had never been around children in any form. Unless he was killing them.

But he couldn't kill this one. No matter how easy it might be.

He wanted him to leave. He had a trip planned to go ask Austria to take the kid back.

France kept telling him to interact with the child. He told him it might give him back a sense of humanity. Spain loathed that. He didn't want to be human.

He saw the child one day trying to cook. He was standing on a stool by the counter but was still too short. He had a bowl and ingredients.

He put a egg in. Spain noticed the amount of shells that landed in the bowl. He decided to speak up.

"What are you doing?"

The child jumped and almost fell off the tool. Spain realized he had come across as much too harsh. Awkwardly he tried to fix it.

"What are you making?"

The child wouldn't look at him. "Pasta.." He said to the ground.

Spain sighed. "How about I show you how to make paella."

'I might as well teach him how to make food for me. While I still am stuck with him.' Spain reasoned silently.

The process was awkward. With Spain oddly trying to interact with a child, and Romano grumbling about how he hated spanish food.

Spain tried to control his anger. He remembered how mean people, humans, were to him when he was a young nation. He didn't want to be like him.

Maybe Romano would end up just like him.

For some reason he hoped not.

When the food was done they sat down. Romano said he hated it but he ate everything on his plate.

Spain thought about how he would convince Austria to take Romano back as soon as possible.


End file.
